


You Belong To Me

by euphoricia



Category: Total Drama
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoricia/pseuds/euphoricia
Summary: Trent is jealous and smut ensues.NOT FINISHED.
Relationships: Gwen and Trent, Gwen/Trent (Total Drama)
Comments: 5





	You Belong To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Not rape but a little non-con, might be triggering for some readers. Hints of abusiveness, no graphic violence but not a healthy relationship.

Gwen x Trent

Gwen got home late, around 2 am. She had been out all night with her friends, and assumed Trent would be sleeping. Instead, he was sitting on the couch staring at her.  
“Oh...I thought you’d be sleeping,” Gwen said.  
“Why? Where were you? I was starting to think you weren’t coming home tonight.”  
“Of course I was coming home! Where else would I go?”  
“I don’t know. Where would you?”  
He stood up and approached her. She backed up a few steps.  
“I...was just out with my friends.”  
“Girl friends?”  
“Yes!”  
He stepped closer, narrowing his eyes. He scanned her face, trying to detect if she was lying.  
“You wouldn’t cheat on me, would you?” He said in a low voice.  
“Of course not! I love you!”  
Trent sneered and stepped back.  
“I saw on your friend’s story that you were with some guys.”  
Gwen’s eyes widened a bit, trying to think of an excuse.  
“Why would you lie to me?!?!” Trent exclaimed, his sudden anger making Gwen jump.  
“I didn’t-“  
“Fucking liar!” Trent grabbed a glass and hurled it at the wall a few feet away from her, it shattering on impact as she flinched and covered her head.  
“Trent, please, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have lied, I just didn’t want you to freak out!”  
Trent laughed coldly. “That worked out well for you.”  
Gwen felt tears starting to well in her eyes.  
“Please, I’m sorry.”

Trent stared at her with a cold look on his face that made Gwen nervous.   
“Trent, sweetheart, I’m sorry,” she said, walking closer to him. She reached out to touch him but he grabbed her wrist. His grip tightened around it, making her whimper.  
He stared at her as if debating whether or not to lash out.   
“I love you,” she whispered again. Hesitantly, she kissed his lips, his body stiff and unresponsive. Then he kissed her back, rougher. He slammed her up against the wall and they made out passionately. Trent bit her bottom lip harder than necessary, making Gwen cry out lightly. He kissed her jaw, and down her neck. He sucked on her neck as she moaned and wrapped her hands in his hair.  
“Fuck, Trent,” she moaned as he bit down on a spot where her neck met her shoulder. She ran her hands down his chest and stomach, stopping at the hem of his shirt and pulling it up his chest. Trent helped her and yanked his shirt off, tossing it on the floor.   
Gwen kissed down his fit chest, licking down his abs. He groaned and pulled her back up to him, kissing her again. He ran his hands down her curves, over her ass. He rolled her dress up a bit, revealing her black lacy underwear. Trent traced a finger along her covered slit, making her jerk.   
“Oh god,” she moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck. He moved her underwear to the side and rubbed her wet pussy. He lightly touched her clit, enough to make her cry out.  
“Fuck, you’re so wet for me,” Trent groaned.   
He got down on his knees in front of her, slipping her underwear down her legs. He started with one lick up her cunt, grasping her thighs. He flicked her clit with his tongue quickly, making her knees almost give out. He spread her folds and sucked her clit into his mouth.  
“Oh my god!” She cried out.   
Trent stood back up, making her whimper.   
“Please,” she begged.  
He kissed her lips, slipping his tongue into her mouth. He undid his pants and positioned himself at her entrance. He thrusted into her, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He continued thrusting in and out of her as she moaned.  
“Fuck,” he groaned in her ear. “No one else could ever fuck you as good as I do, could they?”  
“No,” Gwen cried. “Never.”  
He felt so good inside her, hitting that spot inside her. She could feel herself getting close to climaxing. Trent could tell too, and he reached down to her and pressed on her clit, increasing the pleasure. He drew circles on the bundle of nerves, making her legs shake.   
“Fuck, Trent, I’m gonna-“  
“I know.”  
Trent was almost there too. He pressed on her clit again, and that pushed her over the edge. She came hard around his cock, walls spasming around him.  
“Oh god! Trent!” Her nails raked down his back as she held him tightly against her.   
Her orgasm caused his, and he bit down on her shoulder as he came inside of her.


End file.
